kocfandomcom-20200213-history
Game suggestions
when you attack a wild instead of the troops going back to base you should be able to attack out from there Randy Dickinson Feb. 16 2011. Please note that this page is not officially patrolled by Watercooler or any staff that works on Kingdoms of Camelot. You can however add your wishes and one of our contributors will eventually post the compiled list on the official forums. Marodex DO NOT FORGET TO SIGN AND DATE YOUR SUGGESTIONS! We need dates so we can put them in order of which they were submitted. Thanks. 2nd set of suggestions by ENG #When Watercooler/Kabam lets us build 7th cities, they should ONLY be the brownwalled villages whose users haven't logged on since May 31st, 2010. In this way, we'd usurp inactive villages for some high fee (millions of resources or gold, perhaps.) It sounds fair enough; I don't see why not. --ENG 05:33, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions by oooACEooo 1. We need to be able to "ZOOM OUT" to an overview map of province & domain to see front lines and troop movement 2. When a wild is captured, be able to at least build a "rally point" so front lines can be drawn, maintained, &/or fortified. Suggestions by Jasond11 1. Sort functionality in the Leader Board as well as the Alliance tab on basis of all the column headings (might and last login date mostly) 2. When viewing the Leader Board/Alliance Tab/Messages etc. etc., Chat box should not be hidden. User should be able to chat while viewing the mentioned tabs. 3. When player1 attacks player2, in player2's reports it should appear as "Defence" as opposed to "Attack" which currently appears. The same should be applied for alliance reports. This will resolve the confusion as to whether a player has been attacked or has commenced an attack by/on another player respectively. 4. Sort reports by date or search reports. If previous suggestion is implemented, then sort reports by type (Attack/Defence) should also be provided. 5. Bookmarked locations should have a scrollbar instead of extending outside the game window. 6. Notification to the Chancellor/Vice Chancellor/Officers of an alliance if a member leaves the alliance. Suggestions by ENG #I want to instantaneously zoom to that coordinate as soon as I click on an "Encamped" slot for the Troop Activity. #I hope to one day see a "snakeline" of units marching from my city to their intended destination. The more units I send, the longer that snakeline is. Therefore, one mm of line for every 1,000 units. (They should look either like dotted lines (...), dashed (---), or solid (___). #"Highway Robbery." The chance to rob units in-transit. I think Barbarians should attempt to if the wagons carry over 1M gold on a single convoy of them. Therefore, it would be prudent to defend the convoy with Cavalry or other strong units. #The Ability to Transport Gems to other players. ##And possibly put them up for Marketplace Trades. #We'd like the ability to construct Roads from one town to another so we can trade faster. (I suggest for any paved route between towns to result in a 25% speed bonus.) ##For these roads to cost Stone and Gold to build per each Wilderness tile. (Stone -> cobblestone surfaces. Gold -> paid labor.) Roads that go through hills and mountains would carry an extra surcharge, and also cost Ore. (Ore -> guardrails, as commonly seen on hilly and mountainous roads.) Suggestions by Deanamal #How about this Tournament of Might - I feel the winner of this should be the one that accumulates the most might during '''the tournament period. This levels the playing field from those that are ALREADY sitting on over 1 million might and will give the ones that have little might a chance at winning something (This might keep more people involved in this tournament hint-hint!) #Knights Loyalty: When you award one of your knights with a crest, they should be able to use this crest towards getting their third city. #I think I saw it somewhere else on here but we should be able to have the ability to 'stage' an attack from a wild or from another Embassy. At least the other embassy! #The ability from one page to send multiple wave attacks without having to go back to the map and launch the second wave. #KUDOS to the new ability to protect our wilds! #The ability to create our own crests and flags! This would add a touch of our own personality and really have us hooked on this game! #How about an audio pop-up or something more than a report flag at the top of the screen to let us know of an impending attack? This option I feel is highly important and adds realism to the game. Maybe a clanging bell? #How about a church added so we can take in more gold or have missions (quests) that are church ordered. Accomplishing these quests could be rewarded with Divine Inspirations or maybe gems. *I know that in this day and age religious 'articles' can be tricky but the premise of this game did revolve around a lot of 'churchish' acts back in those days! #The ability to stage builds. Maybe by opting to build more workshops would give one the ability to stage builds like we can with troops/barracks. Suggestions by Crusader808 #More than 1 build per city. Suggestions by Red1500ex # Be able to recall or cancel a march after it has begun, but prior to arriving at target. Suggestions by Lord Arucard #The Ability To Continue A March From An Encamped Region. Allowing Multiple Targets In An Attack 'Campaign' #The Ability To Get Control Of An Army Reinforced At Your City. I.E. March Them To Capture Wilds. #Transfer Goods Between Allied Alliances. #Edit Your Alliance Description #Have A 'Pop Out Chat' And Allow Custom Chats To Be Created, I.E. Just Officers And Above, Or Allied Leaders. #Number Of Cottages Increase Re-Population Rates #Set Market Prices, I.E .5 Stone, 1.5 Food, 5 Wood, And 5 Ore #A Mercenary Board, Set Rewards To Have People Take Out A Target. #A Mercenary BUILDING, Allowing You To Purchase Troops With Gold That Have Abandoned Cities In Your Province. #Daily Quests, Such As Take Over A Total Lvl Of 250 Barb Camps, And Give Rewards In Either Gems Or Resources. Suggestions by Travis945 #The ability to queue constructions projects would be nice. #Automating attacks on barbarian camps to accumulate food would make the game much more fun. #Players should be a able to cancel or recall marches in progress. #Improve the prizes available from Merlin's Magic Tokens. Suggestions by Torquere #Each city should be able to have its own set of bookmarks. #In bookmarks, Barbarian Camps should be shortened to L5 Barb Camp, or L3 Barb Camp. #Bookmarks should have different sections which can be user named, such as Alliance Cities, Barb Camps, Wildnerness, Enemy Cities. #Bookmarks icon should be off the map, perhaps to the left. #Scripts - For example - Attack Barb camp at X,Y with Z troops. When complete - Attack Barb Camp at A, B with C troops. This ensures that players do not need to sit in front of the computer 24/7 just to farm for food or wood, etc. #City Decay - All cities lose '''ONE might per hour when the player is NOT playing the game. When the player returns to the game again, he can BUY back lost might at a rate of ONE '''gold per lost point of might. Any city which reaches '''ZERO might disappears, and the plain previously there is re-established. This decay does NOT affect any player who is under the Mists of Avalon. The purpose of this suggestion is to slowly remove all that clutter from the game from people who started a city in a domain, and then didn't play any further. #Watchtower should give exact coordinates of incoming attacks so that the defender knows if a city is being attacked, or a wilderness Suggestions by Ozzie #Allow the ability interchange resources with allied alliances. #Allow the ability to purchase more land for building with gold. #Allow the ability to choose (an option) for your kingdom to retreat from an attack in order to recover after damage is done (under a protection) even if for just a 6 hour period. #Make the Message feature more user friendly, specifically with search. And eliminate the outbox showing a message being sent to every member in an alliance. If the alliance is full that is 10 pages of nothing but the same message over and over again and without the ability to jump past those it is very frustrating. #Organization of the game over all. Like the features in number 4 it is frustrating more organization of the tools for the game would make it the game more user friendly. #Create a section in messages for Chancellors, V. Chancellors and Officers to message all leadership. #Create a games notes section for people to have a point of reference for things that they need to jot down. There is a lot to remember or memorize otherwise in this game i.e. coords, user names etc. #Make a more information about the alliance more detailed when you look at the members. Our alliance has a membership directory, we all add our names, coordinates of all cities and if we want to be friends on facebook we can add our email addresses. The only short coming to this is if someone leaves the alliance they have all of the locations of the alliances members locations. So a radio button of some sort for facebook sharing would be cool too. Suggestions by Fredrik #It should be possible to retreat from combat. When sending out several armies after another and you realize that you botched an attack - one can only sit and wait for the troops to be destroyed - without beeing able to do anything about it! This is extremely annoying and I belive it to be a possible game killer for many players. #When a wilderness I own is beeing attacked, then I can't see which one - it only says which city the wilderness belongs too. The coordinates to the wilderness should be shown. #Que for builds & research would be a nice feature, especially on the quick builds! SUGGESTION BY PULVERIZER 1. there should be a place where you can buy gems using gold or by doing something besides buying it or getting it through offers 2.sell things that cost gems and get gems in a lower price 3.you should be able to defend your city and gettin to choose which one will defend your city Suggestion by CraniumZ 1.The time bugs are fixed so that you don't have to refresh the page every 30min. 2. You can choose what troops to stay guard and which not and the quantity. 3.Choose an ammount of population to help constuct a building which will make it build quicker. Category:Future Updates needed to make a better game. Category:1. One screen that would allow you to launch several waves at the same time, across all your cities. Category:shaios suggestions